


拿球面镜的人

by Lisuca



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Joker (2019), The Dark Knight
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:46:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26084419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisuca/pseuds/Lisuca
Summary: 是之前那篇《手画手》的对照篇，那篇是以Joker视角为主，两篇的题目均取自于埃舍尔的画作，形式类似于舞台剧独白
Relationships: Arthur Fleck & Joker (DCU), Arthur Fleck/Joker (DCU)
Kudos: 2





	拿球面镜的人

Arthur也曾观看过Joker与Batman在城市间追逐的身影，那样轻捷、有力地划过夜空……这是Arthur第一次为自己的虚弱而羞耻。因为匡扶这座城市的骑士是隐匿在黑暗中的，是山峰从大地里生长出来；所以颠覆这座城市的使者，居然是自光明中没落的，是查拉图斯特拉从山巅下降决定去要爱世人。

“于是我向他呼喊。请像对待那个人一样对待我！请像对待所有人一样对待我！给我必须做出断腕般抉择的诡计，让我的心时时刻刻在恐惧中战栗，或者更简单一点也行！用烙铁烫瞎我的眼睛，割下我的舌头，灵魂过铁，焚烧我，炸毁我，肢解我，什么都行。但不要离弃我啊！”

“我看见他脸上起了莫测的表情，我几乎是下意识地跪伏在地。因为我知道他也会瞧不起被动地受苦的人，而我的下跪我将更被他所厌恶。他也许会说，他的确这么说了……那你为什么不去死呢？何必咬紧牙关，在忧郁中等待着这致命的小冒险？”*

“但我是人，是经历过饥荒的人。我的服从是必然的，快饿死的人不会拒绝有毒的食物。第一次我决意去死时，我就已向观众伸出的求乞的手，简直像个被捆在树上寻求众人殴打的窃贼，在那样哑然的笑声中寻求定罪……这审判也是幸福。外界的罪尚可以撇干净，而一个罪人如果也认为自己也有罪到不可宽恕，那是无法活下去的。”

“他说……不，你爱的不是我……因为你傲慢得什么也不信。你下跪，只是屈从了虚无的本能……你不是能同我一道站在文明的背面的人。被压迫出的恶只能算是失败的善，像一杯浑浊的苦艾，浓烈，但不纯粹。你只是病了。”因为疯子是矫健的，病人是柔弱的。“通过把疯子划归为病人，让他们相信自己是病人，社会就是这样伪善地削减了疯子对自身的威胁。这是他们最喜欢用的把戏……你不明白？”

“后来，他又说了很多我不能懂得的话语。但他的声音，依旧那样狂热而冷酷，是不可违抗的。他说……你会是我遗留在人间的唯一一株病毒。你是唯一不必痊愈的那个。向他们献出你的眼泪……所有人都会为你而疯，而我会前功尽弃。你是我后悔时开启的阀门，游戏中无限次归零的设置。”

“他的表情是类似于怜悯的表情。这是我不能想象的，一个带着纯真的恶意的孩童居然也会有那样的怜悯。也许这只是我的臆想。我不能理解……甚至在那一刻他的脸变得与那些用理性规劝我服从秩序的人们一样。朽坏了。腐烂了。那样可恨……但是，为什么？我可以承受所有最严苛的刑罚，唯独不要怜悯，不要同情。这是徒劳无用的。人们声称有义务尽力打捞那些下沉的，不幸的人，疯人，就像游泳池里的人拼命去防止沉底的尸体移开闸门。”

“但我还是服从了。就像我说的，这是必然。因为如果神的心思也可以被猜度，那神就不可信。”

Arthur缓慢地、谦卑而恭顺地讲述着……他是病人，又正是病得最重、最不幸的那一个，他过去也曾这么想，他也曾深信，病人有理由为他没有得到过的看顾复仇，信徒有理由为未降下允诺的福报复仇，病人就是这样摧毁了自己的病症；信徒就是这样摧毁了自己的信仰。

“我没有盼望因为我这全身心的献祭，他会因此感动。”因为亚伯拉罕也不曾怀着侥幸的希望把儿子的替代品放上祭坛，即使他这么做了，他的余生也将活在苦痛的折磨中。“我想要的就是那种折磨。”Arthur牵起Joker的手按在胸口。你听听看。这颗心是肮脏的，是丑陋的，残疾的，但毕竟还是鲜活的，还是有一些值得被摧毁的价值的啊！你完全可以做你想做的任何事。

“我看到他叹了一口气，只是手轻轻上移，抚过我的脸颊，没有任何答复。”

“只要看这一眼我就明白了，我凭一己之力用爱将神拉到了泥潭中。因为那样的静默正是碎裂的表征。我是个真正的窃贼！把神像敲打下一块后藏在布袋里，心中满是卑劣的狂喜。这一刻，他与我都变成了石头。那种感觉……像用木棍击打被布袋套住的人，人在惊惧中摸索出那些单一的畜类的叫喊，而暴力如暴雨降落，变幻莫测的形状，庞大到可以组成整个世界。有形体与重量的死亡像剧痛一样不由分说地将我们压倒了，我从此变成了聋子、盲人和哑巴。我知道他一定也是。可是，神，神也会被我的枯渴中诞生的爱钉穿！这是人的胜利。我一生中从未有过任何胜利，而我第一次上战场，就击倒了神。我高兴极了，想要放声痛哭。人类背离了上帝最初创造出来的人的样子，因而被上帝弃绝；上帝也背离了最初在人类眼中的样子，于是也被人类弃绝。背叛是相互的。”

塞着油布的燃烧瓶在Arthur脚边爆炸，哥谭已然堕入地狱，魔鬼们开始宴饮，Arthur在警笛的鸣响中奔逃，大哭。是想把仇恨尽数压榨出来的婴孩般的那种哭泣。“那时我还是逃犯，却被那样放惮的冲动攥紧了。”他大笑着。“我是不会被爱的，也是不会被拯救的！这些该死的疯人院早已浪漫地入驻我心……而我也是甘愿被囚禁于此的，不会悔改。”因为疯癫是浪漫的，黑暗是浪漫的，流血的确认是浪漫的，受刑的迷醉是浪漫的，破碎是浪漫的，在那样的破碎中舞蹈是浪漫的，后现代是浪漫的。

病房中，Arthur用额头撞着房门，重复、稳定，像简谐运动，像一种怪异的祈祷仪式，墙上的时钟旋转着……

“我知道他就在一旁远远地看着我发疯。那种无视是令人心碎的。我只是疯狂的赝品，就像火焰去仿冒太阳。我只能、也只会是一个clown，永远不可能是Joker。神会爱世人，但会不爱我这种人；人会爱狗，但是不会爱我这种狗；就像三维不会爱二维。因为我是被宽容地赦免的那个，所以我永远不可能拥有公正。”

*《查拉图斯特拉如是说》：“他们生活在浓厚的忧郁中，贪着致命的小冒险：他们咬紧牙齿这样等候着。 ”


End file.
